1NSAN3
by Heeygurlitsme
Summary: An instance where Kairi was sent to a mental hospital for remembering Sora. Oneshot. AU implied Sokai


**~INSANE~**

_Bzzzt_. No Kairi, that's wrong, try again.

"But he is real!" I pestered, struggling against the fabric bonds that were wrapped tight on my wrists and ankles. _Bzzzt._ Ouch. The shocks sort of didn't hurt anymore. I was so used to them, that it had mellowed down to the type of shock when someone rubs their feet on carpet and pokes you.

"Come on Kairi, he's not real." The doctors told me. Everyday, it was the same. "Say he's not real Kairi." "Say it was all just a dream Kairi." No _never._ I will _never_, ever, doubt that he exists. I'm 1000% sure of it.

"No. He's real." I persisted. The doctors sighed and I knew what that meant. _Quittin time!_ The doctors began unplugging me from all the sticky wires that were meant to shock me.

"Same time tomorrow Kairi." One of the doctors said with a sad look on his face. I watched them quizzically. Today was different, for some reason, why was it different?

"She's hopeless," one of the doctors said.

"What are we going to tell her parents?" Another one asked. My parents. I hadn't seen, or heard from them since they admitted me. And that was seven months ago. When I told them about Sora, and my bottle messages, they went completely berserk, and that night, I was admitted to DestinyIsland's home for the mentally insane. _Whoop, there it is._ Insane. What does it mean anyways? Does it mean that nobody else understands you? Because that's sure as hell what it felt like.

After all the doctors had finished poking and prodding at me, they wheeled me off back into my room. My room was, in a word…White. Everything was white, from the puffy walls to the squishy floor and my outfit. But at least I didn't have to wear a straight jacket.

The doctors untied my bonds and I sat down on the floor in my room. I did the only thing I could do in my room. Think. Thinking is unappreciated, I think. I mean, you're allowed to do whatever you want, whenever you want. The mind is truly a tranquil place.

I was pretty sure that my parents were visiting today. It didn't matter though. If they really loved me, they would've come when I needed it most. Right at the beginning. At the beginning where the shocks hurt like wasp stings and my room was cold and foreign. That's when I needed them. But they never came. I waited in the visiting room for hours at a time just waiting for them to show up. But they never did. I was so heartbroken, so crushed, that I almost did give in. I almost told those nasty doctors that Sora wasn't real. But then a boy came to me in a dream. He told me that I was "that girl he liked" and I heard Sora talk. That's when I knew. I knew I would never forget him, ever again.

"Don't worry Sora, I'll never forget you." I whispered aloud. People say that only crazy people talk to themselves. I don't think that's true. I think people talk to themselves when they know that no one else will listen. And I guess that's my predicament now.

I think that the worst part about this hospital, is that no one visited me. No one, not my so called "friends" not my parents, not my teachers, _no one._ Somewhere inside of me though knew, that one day, Sora would come and break me out of this hellhole. Him or Riku or _someone, ANYONE _would save me.

People say that hope is more powerful than fear, and that's one thing that I truly believe. People can always hope. People can overcome fear.

"Kairi, you have some visitors waiting," a young nurse told me. I snapped my head towards her in awe.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. _I wonder who it is!_ Really, anyone would suffice as a visitor right now, but in particular, I was hoping for Sora.

"Yes, really." The nurse said. She had always been kind to me. I think she saw that my parents didn't care for me anymore.

"Right this way," she said, leading me out of my room and to the hallway.

The hallway wasn't much different than my room. All white, with some gurneys and other nurses. As the nurse lead me to the visiting room, my excitement only grew. I knew I probably shouldn't get my hopes up, but I couldn't help it. _I'm getting out of here tonight, I just know it._

The nurse opened the visiting room doors. The visiting room was a lot like a prison visiting room, and you talk through a phone and there's a sheet of glass, separating you from the outside world.

I anxiously peeked through the sheet of glass. It was not at all who I expected.

"Mom…Dad?" I asked quietly.

"Yes honey, it's us…" My mother said, clutching to her phone tightly. I dropped the phone and stood up.

"Nurse, can I go back to my room?" I asked. I didn't even want too see my parents, much less talk to them. The nurse pursed her lips. I could tell that she wanted to let me go, but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry Kairi, but it'll be good for you to get your feelings off your chest." She gestured to my parents and I shuddered. I gently picked the phone back up and spoke into it.

"What do you guys want?" My parents were startled.

"Honey, we wanted to see you!" My mother said.

"We missed you," my father added. _Haha, bullshit._

"No, you don't. If you really missed me, you would've come on the first day I came here, not seven months later!" I yelled. My parents cringed.

"I'm so sorry honey, but we were so busy-"

"You could've called! You could've spared _five freaking minutes_ for me! Remember, your daughter?" I screamed at the phone. I was crying. I just wanted them to leave. My mother pursed her lips and changed the subject.

"The doctors said, that you're…Not getting better." My mom finished lamely. I was beyond pissed.

"You're damn right I'm not getting better! For god's sake I'm trapped in this hellhole!" I cried. Soon enough, my parents were crying too.

"Please honey, just forget him, forget this nonsense." My dad said, a tear dragging down his face.

"FORGET? FORGET? I will NEVER forget! Sora is REAL and he will come save me, unlike you two!" I was so angry that I chucked the phone on the ground. The swirling cord saved its life, as it bounded up and down.

"Nurse, can I please go back to my room?" I asked desperately. She silently opened the door and I ran through the hallway, ignoring the doctors who yelled at me to slow down. I threw open the door to my room and slammed it shut, sobbing into my hand. I had really thought that I was getting out tonight, but I guess not.

I wiped away my tears and sniffed. _Maybe, if I want to get out, then I'll have to do it myself._ Then it dawned on me. What if I was supposed to rescue Sora? What if I had to stop moping, get off my ass, and get out there and find him myself?

I pondered this for a moment, skimming my memories (or at least, what I had left of them.) _Come on Sora,_ _give me something, anything! Tell me what I'm supposed to do now?_ I waited. And waited. And _waited, _until finally, I was sick of waiting.

"Isn't anyone going to help me?" I asked expectantly. No answer. Of course. _Maybe I am really crazy. _No, I'm not crazy. I was going to get myself out of this dump, and I was going to do it tonight.

I started immediately brainstorming ideas, ranging from terrible to invading Russia in the winter. I walked towards the poofy white door. I pushed against it with all my strength. _No dice!_ I did not give up. I punched and kicked and rammed myself against the soft white wall.

"Come on! Break! Do something!" I yelled angrily to the wall. I slammed myself against the wall one final time, and then I slowly slid down to the plain white floor.

"You're hopeless Kairi." I said. _No wonder Sora hasn't come for me, I'm not worth it._ I sat in my own tranquil silence for a few minutes, reflecting on my memories of Sora. I only had a few, but they were kept in the safest part of my mind, so I would never lose them again. My eyes drooped with the burden of today's activities. I was about to wander into dream land, when something caught my eye. You see, things don't catch my eye in a mental hospital. There's nothing to catch, just whiteness everywhere. So when a giant darkish purple glow materialized out of no where.

My face was probably a mixture of what-the-hell-now-I-know-for-sure-I'm-insane, and OMG-SO-COOL-BEST-DAY-OF-MY-LIFE. It got even weirder when a fragile looking girl stepped out of the purplish haze. She glanced at me and smiled. I jumped into a karate pose and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Can I help you?" I asked condescendingly. Oh, how good it felt to be snarky to someone that wasn't my brain.

"Kairi? Is that you?" She asked. I got a much better look at her and I realized that she looked exactly like me. Same ocean blue eyes, same pale pink lips, and the same button nose that from no matter what angle, was adorable.

"What's it to you?" I growled. _Kairi, be nice, _I reminded myself. I had gotten a lot more antisocial since my arrival here.

"You need to come with me," She said, outstretching her pale arm to me.

"Huh, sorry sista, but as much as I want to get out of here, I don't thin-"

"Do you want to see Sora or not?" The girl insisted, shaking her hand in front of me. My mouth went dry. _Sora,_ I thought. It only took a moments thought before I reached out and took her hand.

"Ok," I said.

She smiled. I smiled back nervously. Together, we walked towards the swirling vortex.

"Ooh wait, before we go," she said, glancing at my white hospital gown. Her fingers sparkled and she waved them in my direction. My outfit suddenly changed into a short pink zippered dress. _Cute._ I liked this girl's style.

"I'm Namine." She said.

"Uh, you already know my name…"I said lamely. She giggled and together we leapt into the blackish portal.

Jumping through the portal was probably the strangest phenomenon I had ever felt. It was like I was being squished out of a toothpaste tube. I had my hand latched onto Namine's the entire time, not daring to let go in fear the purple waves would swallow me up whole. Soon enough, the portal spit us out, and we landed gently on the ground of a pale colored castle.

"The castle that never was…" Namine said mysteriously.

"Yeah yeah ok very cryptic, now where's Sora?" I asked impatiently.

"Shhhh!" Namine hushed me." They'll hear you!" She rushed me through the halls of the castle. She peeked around the nearest corner and immediately retaliated, pulling me back and whispering "run". I completely ignored her and peeked around the same corner and I spotted a man. He was wearing a long black trench coat and he had silvery hair and fiery orange eyes. He was coming right towards us.

"Come on!" Namine yanked my arm and charged in the opposite direction, dragging me along with her.

"Alright, alright! Calm your tits woman!" I said, annoyed with her antisocialness.

"Honestly, I don't understand what Sora sees in you!" Namine said, hurriedly turning a sharp corner and tearing down the next hall. Now that pissed me off. I stopped dead and Namine almost fell forward from the halt of momentum.

"Look _girlie_ if you have a problem with me, than you can take it up with the complaints department!" I said, showing her my middle finger. _Damn, I guess mental hospitals really do mess people up. _

"Kairi, I know this isn't you, so just _stop_ trying to shut people out! Just because you think everybody is against you doesn't mean they actually are!" Namine shouted right in my face.

Was it true? Did I shut people out? Ever since being admitted, I guess I did stop trusting people. All they ever did was throw you away when you made a mistake. That was my rule now, I guess. Don't get attached.

The reality of my situation dawned upon me and I stopped short, choking on a sob.

"Kairi? What's wrong?" Namine asked, confused.

"I-I do shut people out, don't I?" I paused, looking down at my hands as if they were stained with blood.

"A-and it's because…Because nobody cares about me. Nobody cares what happens to me, so I guess I don't care what happens to other people." I said, covering my mouth with my hand as fresh tears rolled down my face. Namine stopped moving and looked into my eyes.

"Kairi, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." _Well FUCK YOU TOO BITCH._

"Kairi, Sora has literally fought through actual _hell_ just to see you again." Namine said.

"So don't you _ever _say that nobody cares for you, because there is no way in hell that that is true." Namine put her speech to a halt and kept running down the never ending hallway. By now, the silver haired man was a few hundred feet behind us, but gaining on us by the second. I followed Namine closely, and I noticed that she was crying.

"Kairi, you're so lucky to have someone who cares for you," Namine said, silent tears running down her face like tiny rivers carving paths through her cheeks.

"Namine…I care for you." I said. Namine looked at me strangely.

"But, you barely know me…" she said, her breathing erratic because of our continuous running.

"Yeah, but…You got me out of the hospital, to see Sora. So in my book, that makes you my friend." I said. Namine sniffed.

"Thanks Kairi, you just made me feel a lot better." Her face contorted into one of realization.

"And now, I know what I have to do." She said. Namine stopped running and took both of my hands.

"We are one now." She said, and then she disappeared.

"Namine?" I asked. _Where did she go?_ I thought. _I'm here Kairi, I'm your nobody._

_What?_ I thought. _It doesn't matter,_ Namine said,_ what matters is that we are one now, and you should probably start running, like, now!_

I turned around quickly, only to realize that it was too late. The silver haired man forcefully grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. Freaked out, I kneed him in the crotch and kept running.

"Kairi, wait!" He said. I didn't know that voice, but I turned around anyways.

"Kairi…I know you don't recognize me, but, it's me…Riku." He said with a pleading look on his face. I studied him momentarily. Now I know that this was probably the worst possible thing I could do, but I trusted my judgment.

"Riku? Is that really…You?" I asked uncertainly. Riku smiled lightly and said,

"Kairi, we have to get out of here, now!" His face turned urgent and he grabbed my hand and we ran to the end of the corridor. At the end, there was a large balcony, and I ran over to the edge and glanced over it.

Below, I saw a horde of what I assumed were heartless, and three people standing in the middle of the mess of heartless. There was a duck, _Donald,_ a dog, _Goofy, _and…Sora.

"Sora! It's really you!" I couldn't contain my excitement. I would've jumped off that balcony if Riku hadn't pulled me back.

"Kairi!" He called, before a dozen heartless jumped on top of him. _Oh no! _ I thought. _Yeah, oh no! Get down there girl! _Namine said. So I did exactly that. I removed Riku's hand from my shoulder and I took a flying leap off of the balcony. _JESUS I didn't mean that! _Namine said.

Surprisingly, I was not killed and or crushed when I hit the floor. In fact, I was perfectly fine. _Weird_. Suddenly, a bunch of little antennae thingies came at me. _Heartless,_ I reminded myself. I was about to get tackled, but Riku jumped down and completely vaporized all the heartless. He pulled out a really flowery, girly keyblade. _Dafuq did he get that?_

"Here, take this." He said. I took it and got into whoop-ass position. _Damn, Imma kill all the things!_

"This time, I'll fight." I said and I thwacked the little shadow guy and he made a sound sort of like a sneeze and was thrown back ten feet. _Sweet! Let's kill stuff Namine!_

_Yeah! Killing is the best! _ Namine answered. I continued to fight my way through the wall of shadow dudes until finally, they were all dead.

"Kairi! You were great!" The duck guy said. _Damn right._

"Oh?" I said, dematerializing my keyblade. Sora and I approached each other.

By the look on his face, I could tell that he was about to launch into some sort of long speech about how sorry he was. I decided to shut him up, so I ran towards him and hugged him. I could tell he was surprised.

"This is real." I said. After so long of being told he wasn't, it felt so good to finally say those words out loud. He tentatively hugged me back.

Finally, I had come to a revelation. Although some of us might be crazier than others, all of us, on the inside, are a little bit insane.

**FIN**

**A/N Sooo yeah. We're all a little bit craaazy.**

**BYEEEEE**

**xoxoKaren**


End file.
